LinGear one-shot
by Lucky T. Cloud
Summary: Alright so this is a bit of a weird idea but hell my creative process is like a sloping hill. Once I get an idea rolling theres no stopping it. Its just a question of "How far will it go?"


**Okay. So this idea came about when I was chatting with some friends on discord and we all saw a picture of male underling with Nepgear. One thing led to another and then bam. Lindel, Linda's brother, was born. Then this came about. I hope you enjoy/don't hate it too much.**

* * *

It was an average day in Planeptune. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Neptune was once again lazing about and doing absolutely nothing befitting someone with the status of a Goddess. She was sitting in the living room of the Planeptower playing a game on a Lastation console Noire had gifted her with in celebration of a game she'd recently launched. Noire thought she could beat Neptune in a game if she had a console advantage. Unfortunately, it was an fps, also unfortunately, Neptune lived and breathed video games. So the results were a foregone conclusion.

"Haha! Suck it Noire! How's it feel to be beat at your own games? On your own console?" The angry screaming over the microphone was almost music to her ears. She sighed, slipped her headphones off and put the controller down to stretch her arms over head.

"Fuwaaaaah! Man that was fun!" Suddenly her stomach growled, she frowned as she lowered one hand to rub her stomach and the other scratched her cheek in thought.

"Hmm. I'm hungry. Hey Nep Jr.! Can you grab me some pudding from the fridge?"

"…" Silence was the only answer to her request.

"… Nep Jr?... Huh. That's weird. She's usually on the spot with this kind of stuff." As she scanned the room behind her in confusion she spotted Histoire floating in from one of the doorways.

"Oh! Histy! Have you seen where Nep Jr. is?" Histoire stopped next to Neptune and shook her head.

"Unfortunately no I haven't Neptune. I thought that you would know where she was"

"Huh. Now that's really weird. Where could she be?"

_Meanwhile, in a park halfway across Planeptune…_

"Alright, lets try this again"

There were two people sitting on a bench in one of the more secluded areas of the park. One of them was a short girl with long purple hair and darker purple eyes in a sailor outfit and pink and white stockings. Her companion was a much taller male with greyish skin, green hair and beady red eyes and what looked like a fang. He wore a black hoodie with a broken red and yellow heart motif on the back with a baggy grey shirt underneath and baggy grey cargo pants and black boots. The two were a complete contrast to each other, and yet they seemed to be perfectly fine with each other's presence.

"Right! I promise I'll get it right this time!" The girl, Nepgear, raised her fists in determination. A sparkly look of focus in her eyes.

"Alright then" The man, Lindel, looked her in the eyes.

"Lindel" He said.

"Lionel" She said back, full of confidence. He sighed.

"Lindel" He repeated.

"Intel" She repeated back, still full of confidence.

"Lindel" He was getting mildly frustrated now.

"Kennel!" He looked miffed now.

"Lindel!"

"Millennial!"

"That shit wasn't even close! Lindel!"

"Cockatiel?" She was losing confidence now, seeming confused. He just sighed, took a deep breath and repeated. Louder this time.

"LINDEL"

"Videl?"

"Wrong series. LINDEL!"

"Lindow?"

"Wrong game this time- okay you know what? Here" He raised his hands and gestured with them as he enunciated the syllables to his name.

"LIN-" he said slowly, like he were talking to a child.

"Lin-"

"-DEL."

"-del"

"Okay. Now say my name"

"Liiiii-"

"Yeah yeah there we go! Now-" Suddenly, in the middle of pronouncing the syllable she smiled mischievously.

"-iichtor!" She finished with a smile. He groaned, threw his arms up into the air and shouted.

"Oh come on!" He fell backwards and lay down on the surprisingly long bench they sat on. Nepgear giggled and moved closer to him so she could lean over him, as best as she could at least, he was a full head taller than her so rather than lean over him she was only really leaning over his chest. He sighed, covering his eyes with one arm and letting the other hang off the edge of the seat.

"At this point if you wanted to fuck with me at least wait until we're somewhere more private" He said, the beginning of a smirk on the edge of his mouth. Nepgear blushed, leaning away and furiously shaking her head in denial. While she stuttered out her response Lindel sat up with a smile and a laugh, sharpened teeth almost glinting in the sunlight.

"Honestly. Your too easy to tease Gear" She huffed, finally calming down, and pouted.

"Well your too easy to rile up Lin" She fired back. He chuckled and scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her one-handed, making her blush fiercely with a small cry of "Goodness!"

"Well I guess it was worth a shot. What is it with you and your sister mispronouncing people's names? Is it on purpose?" Nepgear shrugged, snuggling into the warmth his hoodie provided.

"It's a 'main character' thing according to her" She kept wriggling in place, trying to find a sweet spot of sorts, before Lindel just grunted, picked her up, and placed her in his between his legs so she could pull his hoodie even more snuggly around her. She sighed in content and leaned backwards into his chest while he smiled and let out a similar sigh. They sat there in pleasant silence, watching the surroundings for a while. Taking in the sight of the beauty of nature mixed with the futuristic sheen of Planeptune before Nepgear broke the silence.

"Hey… Lin?" She turned around to look up at him. Eyes upturned and looking unbearably adorable to Lindel. He gulped. Hoping she didn't see his blush.

"Something on your mind Gear?"

"I'm glad we met. You know… even back before when…" She fidgeted cutely with the edges of his hoodie and looked down. He couldn't resist it anymore. He hugged her suddenly, another small cute surprised cry of "Goodness!" coming from her. He leaned down to whisper to her.

"I'm glad too…" She blushed, both at the close proximity and the feeling of his breath against her face. It smelled pleasantly of the pudding they'd been enjoying earlier. They both pulled away slightly, looking each other in the eyes.

"Lin…" She whispered his name, closing her eyes.

"Gear…" He whispered hers in return, closing his eyes and leaning down.

**"N****EPU!"**

"Oh. So that's where you've been"

The two lovers froze, slowly turning to face the source of the voices. Standing there on the path were Neptune and Linda. Neptune looking like she'd just seen the shock of a lifetime and Linda standing there with a shit earing grin on her face. She had an apple, possibly stolen, in one hand and was taking little bites out of it.

"You know. I swear you said that if you and your girlfriend over there wanted to do the nasty you'd do it somewhere more private?" Each word out of her mouth only served to mortify everyone else present.

"How long have you been here and how much did you hear" Lindel said in the most deadpan tone he could muster despite the luminous blush on his face.

"Ehh. Only the tail end of you trying to get her to say your name. The fuck is a Lichtor anyway?" She took a bite out of her apple as the silence continued to rein for awhile. Until Neptune spoke up that is, the shock finally wearing off enough for her to say something.

"I knew my older sister senses were tingling! Nepgear! I never expected you to go down the bad boy route of all things!" While her tone was playful and teasing there was a certain sharpness to it that put Lindel on edge, like she was going to lunge at him and start shanking him with his own canines or something. He slowly let go of Nepgear, picking her up and placing her next to him on the bench.

"I mean I know that you've been turning down all those boys asking you for dates but I thought that was because you didn't have any interest in them! Not because you already had a boyfriend!" The usage of past tense was not lost on Lindel. He began getting ready to run.

"So that's why your big sister is gonna resolve this quick before it even gets on the way to a bad end!" In a flash of light and a quick transformation sequence suddenly where Neptune stood Purple Heart now floated. A joyously murderous look on her face.

"Now come here and face your punishment oh defiler of little sisters!"

"Yeah- that's my cue to start running. Bye GearseeyaIloveyouletsdothisagainsometime-" And with that he took off in a sprint in a futile attempt to outrun a flying Goddess in an overprotective sisterly murder rampage.

Nepgear sat there, feeling concerned and confused from the whiplash of how quickly things had happened. She turned to Linda, who was now standing next to her, still casually eating her apple and now halfway done with it.

"Aren't you worried about your brother?" Linda chuckled and took a mighty chomp out of what was left of the apple and tossed it into a trashcan next to the bench.

"You kiddin' me? You were bashin' him around like a ragdoll when we were still with ASIC. I think he can survive your older sis doin' the same to him." She said through a mouthful of food. She swallowed, wiped her hands down on her hoodie and sat down next to Nepgear, pulling out a toothpick from a pocket and picking her teeth with it.

"Oh… well if you put it like that…"

"And if he gets too banged up your nurse friend can put'im back together right?"

"You do know she's only a nurse right? Not a doctor? Or a full-fledged healer? Or a miracle worker?" Linda waved a hand dismissively, not at all worried.

"Yeah yeah, tomayto tomato. She put us back together pretty well when you asked her to after the whole Overlord fight didn't she? She can put my bro back together from being your sister's training dummy for a while juuust fine"


End file.
